The present invention relates to a method of power generation and its apparatus utilizing gravitation force and buoyancy, wherein a bigger out-put force than in-put can be obtained by adding to the in-put power the force generated by the action of gravity and buoyancy.
Previously, many methods and/or apparatus utilizing gravity and buoyancy principles have been developed which claim that they can be utilized to generate a larger out-put than in-put. However, such devices have proven to be only theoretical and thus do not have practical use for the claimed purpose.
However, the present invention provides a method and apparatus which is practically utilizable as a separate source of power generation.